In the export of tool machines, Taiwan is ranked number 5 in the world, and is only next to Germany, Japan, China and Italy. About fifty 5-axis process machines were presented by Taiwan and other participating countries in the International Tool Machine Exhibit, Taipei, 2009. This exhibit shows that Taiwan has matured technology in the manufacturing of 5-axis processing machines. However, due to the restrictions of weapon fabrication, the tool machine manufacturers in Taiwan are experiencing difficulties in the import and procurement of 5-axis controllers.
Since the 5-axis synchronous controllers are expensive, and the delivery in the import is not reliable, the delivery in the export of 5-axis processing machines may be delayed, hence jeopardizing the competiveness in export. If a user would like to expand a 3-axis CNC processing machine to perform 5-axis synchronous interpolation, the user can add an extra 2-axis machine to the original 3-axis machine. However, the existing controller needs to be replaced by a controller system which synchronizes and interpolates 5 axes. The multi-axis control system is disclosed in many patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,549, in which the controller is equipped with two central processing units (CPUs) combined with elements such as internal timer and logic circuits for controlling multi-axis synchronous interpolation.
In the industrial machines, multi-axis synchronization control is required for some specific needs. To increase the number of synchronizing axes of the original system, the entire control system needs to be updated, and such update is costly and time-consuming. Under such circumstances, the user would find it hard to convert the existing 3-axis synchronization processing machine to a 5-axis or even multi-axis synchronization processing machine to fit actual needs.